The Final Fight
by FierceOni
Summary: OOT Links final fight with Ganon including pre-fight and possible aftermath being written around exams please R
1. Revelations and Memories

Memories and Allies

**The Last Battle – Revelations and Memories**

Link was angry. Rage blinded his vision as he ran through the once bustling streets of Castle town. He was heading towards the Castle, he knew that was where the demon king would have made his fortress and that was where he was heading. The Master Sword was in his left hand the Triforce of Courage burning brightly on the back of his hand fuelling his exertions.

"Link you need to calm down" called Navi from the depths of his cap. "Rushing in sword drawn will do you no good."

Link wasn't listening to a word that she said so Navi instead to take matters into her own, albeit small, hands. Flying out from his cap she landed herself on the bridge of Links nose before flashing a bright white blinding the young hylian.

"Ahh my eyes" screamed Link "Navi what in the name of Nayru are you doing?!"

"Slowing you down." The small fairy stated calmly "Charging in will do nothing. You need to focus and get calm. Look sit here and rest catch your breath" she said grabbing Link by the front of his tunic and leading him to a bench to rest.

Link sat down glad to be off of his feet and began taking deep breaths. After he had taken about 5 breaths he leaned back and took a moment to allow his brain to process the information that had so easily infuriated him.

It had been a matter of minutes since it happened. All had been fine at first, Link after what seemed like an eternity had succeeded in freeing the 6 sages and sealing away the dark forces that threatened the land. After freeing the Shadow Sage Impa Link had been told that there was somebody who wanted to meet him in the Temple of Time. So, using the Prelude of Light taught to be him by Sheik, Link had journeyed to the Temple only to be met by the mysterious warrior himself. There Sheik had told him the truth. The truth of what happened during Link's 7 years of imprisonment. How Ganondorf had followed him, invaded the Sacred Realm and taken the Triforce for himself. Only he had failed. Sheik had explained that the sacred relic was a scale. Three golden triangles that weighed out Power, Wisdom and Courage. When Ganondorf had touched the triangles instead of the complete power, he had only received one third of it. The Triforce of Power. The other two fragments had been scattered and that those who were chosen by destiny would receive them, they would then use there powers combined with the powers of the 6 sages and seal away the evil king once and for all.

When Sheik had pointed her finger at Link and declared that he had the Triforce of courage, Link was stunned. But after contemplating it for a while he decided that it did make a fair amount of sense. Link himself had fought many evils in his quest to free the land of Hyrule. He had fought dragons, phantoms and even his own twisted double. He had fought giant dinosaurs and arachnids at the tender age of ten and experienced more than his fair share of pain and suffering. Now he understood, this wasn't his own power. Not entirely. The Triforce of Courage had given him more strength. The strength of every vile creature he defeated. And now he had only one challenge left. The demon king himself. For as Sheik had pointed Link out to be the bearer of Courage, she explained that the Princess Zelda bore Wisdom and that the two of them combined could banish Ganondorf. Sheik then looked at Link and stood back before crossing her palms over. One blinding flash of light later and the Princess Zelda herself was standing in-front of him with a slight grin on her face.

"What's the matter" she had asked "aren't you pleased to see me"

Link had been to stunned to reply and simply nodded an affirmative

She had then gone to explain how she was the leader of the sages and that she was in need of one last favour from him. She needed him to cover her as she led the Sages in the fight against the Ganondorf.

"I know it's a lot to ask from you" she had said "but I have something that will make your task easier for you. A third arrow power up" with that the Princess raised her arms and given Link the purest of items that were known to mortals. The Light Arrows. "These Arrows are pure Light magic. Hit the demon king with one of these and the amount of pain they will cause will be excruciating."

Link took the arrow power up and placed in his tunic along side the fire and ice power-ups. Before clapping his fist across his chest in the hylian salute.

"I will do everything I can to assist you Princess" he had declared. "I have defeated every last one of Ganondorf's minions and I intend to bring him to the same end that they met.

"Thank you Link. We must move quickly using the Power of the Triforce Ganondorf will be able to find us with ease."

"How right you are" came a voice that Link had only heard a few times. But enough times that he had a raw undying hatred for it. Link spun around to face the voice with his hands flying to his sword and shield but was hit straight in the chest with a blast of shadow magic that sent him hurtling into the wall.

"LINK!!" screamed Zelda. Before throwing a golden orb of magic at Ganondorf hitting him straight in the head causing his entire body to vanish in a wave of Golden Light.

"What?? Only an illusion?" she said her anger replaced by puzzlement

"Certainly felt real enough" came Links voice from a pile of rubble in the corner of the temple.

"Link are you ok?" asked the Princess

"I'm fine just stand back" came the response. Zelda cautiously took a few steps back as Link's gauntleted fist smashed its way through the top of the rubble as the hero emerged revealing himself stood without a scratch on him as the magical defensive spell Nayru's Love faded from his body.

"What was that thing?" he asked shaking grit and Navi from his Cap.

"It was the same as the Phantom that we faced in the Forest Temple just not as powerful which is why the princess was able to destroy it with such ease." Answered Navi. Before landing on Links shoulder and adding "that and she is more powerful than you could dream"

"So are you telling me that Ganondorf knows were here?"

"Yes" came the Demons voice "yes I do know you're here" the voice this time sounded disembodied. It had no fixed location it just echoed throughout the room "put those toys away boy I'm not even in the room how on earth could you possibly harm me." Snarling Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword.

"Why don't you come down here and face me. Or are you afraid."

The voice laughed a chilling haunting noise that made Zelda flinch "all in good time my boy, all in good time. But first I have other business to attend to."

As soon as Ganondorf had said those words a pink crystal surrounded Zelda trapping her.

"Myself and the Princess have matters of utmost urgency to deal with" Link ran straight for Zelda smashing the sword into the crystalline barrier but the sacred blade just bounced off with out even leaving a scratch.

"Pathetic. How on earth could somebody as foolish as you have possibly defeated all of my generals?" the voice mused "I must have underestimated your power. No. it was not your power I underestimated. It was the power of the Triforce of Courage."

Zelda, still trapped in the shell suddenly screamed before falling unconscious before rising into the air before vanishing in a wave of light

"If you want to try and save her" said the voice "come to my castle"

Link shook his head as he cleared the last of his thoughts his temper rising. Taking a deep breath Link stood up Navi landing on his shoulder.

"Come on Link." She said "Let's go and finish this once and for all. Just try and keep your temper under control

Link began running towards the castle and soon arrived but what he saw stopped him dead. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The once green area was gone. In its place was a crater. Deep in the crater was a large pool of molten lava similar to Death Mountain's crater. However that wasn't what chilled Link to his core, what made the hylian hero freeze was the castle. Gone were the white walls, gone was the magnificent structure. In its place instead was a twisted black fortress. The base was thick and rounded with a large spire jutting out from the middle. Link was stunned. He couldn't believe the transformation that had taken place. Link walked up to the edge of the crater and peered of the edge. It was a long way down and he very much doubted he could jump it even with the hover boots, Link was in the process of looking for hookshot targets when a deep voice called to him. Spinning round Link couldn't help but smile at what he was seeing. Standing in front of him were the 6 Sages the people he had fought to free. They were stood, or sat on Darunia's shoulders in Saria's case, in front of him with smiles on there faces. All that is, except Raura. The sage of Light stepped forward in front of the other sages with and addressed the hero.

"Link the time has come for the final showdown with the king of evil. He has sealed himself off on the top floor of his castle and erected an evil barrier in the keep. In order to reach the tower you must dispel six magical generators that keep the barrio erect. The barriers are based on 6 magical elements. More specifically, our magical elements." He said indicating the remaining sages.

"Fire, Water, Forest, Spirit, Shadow and Light. They can all be de-spelled by the light Arrows that Zelda gave you" Chimed Saria

"Once these barriers have fallen you can storm the castle but be warned Ganon has placed some of his most powerful warriors to guard him" added Nabooru

"However these creatures should easily fall before your blade as they are not as powerful as the creatures that kept us sealed in our temples" boomed Darunia.

"There are 3 rooms that contain powerful opponents" murmured Impa

"They will attack in pairs, try and separate them you will find it far easier to fight one on one my darling" said Ruto.

"Thank you Sages. But I have one small problem first." Link indicated the large gap that separated him from the entrance to the Keep. "How am I meant to get in? some how I doubt he will lower a bridge if I ask nicely"

The sages just smiled before turning into there orb forms and floating in the air.

"We will use our powers to create a bridge." Said Raura "Now, Go forth and rid this world of Ganon once and for all. Save Princess Zelda!"

With that the sages floated over to the gap and sparks began falling from them causing a light bridge to form in there place. Before they vanished back to the sacred realm.

Link drew his sword his sword and shield and twirled the blade in his hand. Before looking at Navi.

"Shall we?" he asked

"Lets finish this once and for all Link" she chimed

Link grinned as he took off into the dark keep of Ganon's Tower.


	2. Storming the Keep

The Last Battle – The Barriers

**The Last Battle – The Barriers**

Link ran into the keep, his eyes adjusting to the Gloom and was immediately surprised at what he saw. Instead of the chilling desolate stone he had been expecting, it was chilling desolate stone, with a touch of glamour. On the black walls hung pictures and portraits lavishly decorated in solid gold frames. The pictures showed the kingdom in various states of ruin by the curses that Ganondorf had placed. There were pictures of the Gorons cowering in fear of the mighty Volvagia, the Kokiri huddled around the remains of the Great Deku Tree as the evil Phantom towered over them, The Zora's frozen solid by Morpha's evil as the nucleus itself bounced on the Zoran throne. On the other side of the great hall was an image of Kakariko Village in ruins with the Great Spirit Bongo-Bongo perched on top of the Windmill. The other 2 images puzzled Link. Whereas the first 4 had been about destruction the second depicted the Gerudo warriors out of the desert and in the sunny fields of Hyrule instead of the forbidding desert. The second image was one of Ganondorf himself. The Demon King was stood tall with a crown on his head, one hand clenched in front of him with the Triforce of Power burning brightly on his hand while in his other hand was a broadsword. Around Ganondorf were the leaders of the Races sat on the floor around him. Link found this particular picture odd. Why had Ganondorf got a picture of himself and those he had tried to kill? Some of the leaders were the sages he had saved and were even at this moment waiting for him to bring the barrier down.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Link took off at a run to the main chamber rolling to avoid the burning stare of the Beamos guarding the door and proceeding through said door.

Link simply stopped and stared unable to comprehend what he was seeing. He was in a large room with a large column in the middle that appeared to be a room. Surrounding the pillar was a large energy field being generated from 6 streams of energy. These streams were being generated by beams from above 6 doors around the outskirts of the of the circular room. Atop the doors were 6 symbols that Link was now very familiar with. The Sages symbols of Power. The 6 medallions that Link had received from the sages suddenly pulsed once inside his tunic causing Link to gasp in surprise before he felt there power fade from his body. The coins then rose out from Links body before shattering Into there separate parts and flying off into there respective parts.

"Guess that's the whole 'barrier' thing cancels out the Sages power here." Link sighed.

"Please don't tell me that your surprised at that" said Navi. "You, The Princess and the Sages are the only people that could challenge Ganon. The princess has been captured, the Sages are being kept out by this barrier and its also by the looks of it going to keep you out." Navi flew over to the beam of energy being generated by the room with the forest barrier on it "Looks like we have our firs task." She said motioning towards the door. "After you"

Link rolled his eyes and went to the door Navi zipping down to her steady orbit around his head. "what do you think we'll find?" asked Link.

"Either more obstacles like you had in the temples or the power demons that guarded them."

"Care to make it interesting?" Link suggested rolling his eyes up to look at his fairy companion.

"Were fighting for the sake of all hylians everywhere. How much 'Interesting' can it be?" she asked

"Well this Giant wallet holds 500 rupees." Link said. "It currently has about 300 in it. I reckon that"

"NO" Shouted Navi flying down to land on Links nose "I've lost enough Money to you already you blonde git. I ain't losing anymore" Link burst out laughing at Navi before she kicked him on the nose. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Shutting up" Link said concealing his laughter as a hiccup.

"Just open the door and lets see what were facing" scowled Navi

Link smirked and threw open the door before drawing his sword and shield. "Let's have some fun" he laughed before running the door.


	3. The Forest Barrier

The Last Battle: The Forest Barrier

**The Last Battle: The Forest Barrier**

As Link ran through the door he found himself in a completely black room with the only light source coming from the open door behind him.

'At least the doors still open' thought Link 'Dark rooms are always a sign of trouble'

Link took a step forward to see if he could find out more about his surroundings when the door slammed shut behind him. Link span around in time to here Iron Bars slide down preventing his exit.

"Why doesn't this Surprise me?" Link asked no-one in particular. "Would you do the honours?" he asked the glowing ball of light next to him.

"No Problem Blondie" She responded flying up and increasing her brightness to illuminate more of the room. Link looked around and couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. He was in a room with grass for a floor with solid stone walls, Link looked across at the brightly glowing Navi, Squinting slightly to protect his eyes against her powerful glare.

"Lets have a look around" Navi bobbed on the spot to show her agreement as the Hero took a step forward, however doing so caused a voice to echo throughout the room

'Let loose the sacred Light into the heavens to bring forth the light that will banish the dark.' Link jumped back and brought his shield up to his face and peered over the top of it as Navi through him a flat stare.

"Wuss" she said, "It's just a voice"

"Shut it" Link said dropping his defensive stance "What was that voice saying something about Sacred Light from the Heavens?"

Navi simply shuck her tiny head "You've got ears that length and yet you can't pick out what a giant voice says" She said before sighing "Men"

"A thousand apologies you tininess please enlighten thee so that I may proceed in thine quest"

"If Ganondorf doesn't kill you I will" she stated with a pained voice. "It said 'Let loose the sacred Light into the heavens to bring forth the light that will banish the dark' question is … what does it mean?" she asked her taller ally. Link thought for a moment before shrugging

"Haven't a clue. Any ideas yourself?" Navi decreased her glow back to normal and flew next down next to Link. "Sacred Light, Sacred Light Let loose the … Got it!" She yelled triumphantly.

"Congratulations ... care to enlighten me. No pun intended by the way."

"I'll bare that in mind" she said shaking her head in exasperation. "Anyway sacred light, Light Arrows. Let loose the sacred light. Shoot an arrow at the ceiling."

"Sounds like a plan" Link agreed sheathing his sword and shield and drawing his bow. "Aim anywhere in particular?" he asked in companion as he drew an arrow from his quiver and slotted into place on the bow.

"Up" responded Navi landing on his shoulder so that he could see what he was doing. Link smiled and drew the arrow back over before quickly channelling the Light Magic into the shaft. The arrow head flashed and turned and bright yellow colour to show that it was ready to fire Link raised the bow to the roof where he thought the centre of the room might be and let the arrow fly. As soon as the arrow connected with the roof it exploded in a blinding flash of light. Link quickly covered his eyes from the light with his hands as the Light intensified and banished all shadows from the room.

What Link saw made him drop his bow. Instead of him being in a cold dark stone room as he was expecting he was infact in a warm sunny forest. The floor was made of Grass with wild flowers in it and the Light arrow acted like a miniature sun for the many trees surrounding him. Link felt Navi leave his shoulder and return to her orbit around his head.

"What is this place?" she breathed

"I was kinda hoping you'd know. Why would he go to the effort of creating a forest to house the seal, do you think it draws power from the nature around it?"

"I'd be surprised if it did" Responded Navi "He's got the Immeasurable power of the Triforce at his disposal he wouldn't need all of this just to generate power, there must be another reason. Camouflage maybe?"

"Camouflage? You mean the barrier is one of these trees? There must be thousands of them"

"Well it's the only thing I can think of" stated Navi flying forward abit as Link began walking off into the undergrowth. An unearthly shriek filled the air as Link walked past a tree covered in Vines. Link froze and his hands automatically flew to the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, "What was that?" asked Navi.

"You're the flying encyclopaedia you tell me" responded Link looking around.

"I don't know what it was" said Navi "but it screamed when you went past that creeper tree" Link turned round and walked back to the creeper and peered closely at it. The tree was about 10 feet tall with vines pouring off it at every point, most of the Vines were big thick vines with some slimmer thinner ones trailing on the floor. Link stood back as he analyzed the tree keeping his shield ready and his sword arm tensed just in case. There was something about this tree he just didn't trust

"There's something about this tree I just don't trust" Link said to Navi as he gingerly took a step forward.

"Well I've never heard of a screaming tree before, but over the past few months there has been quite a few firsts." Responded the fairy

"This is true, we have done many new things. Sleeping in a Volcano crater being one." Navi nodded in agreement as Link continues "Why do you think the tree screamed? If it even was the tree?"

"My money is on the tree" said Navi "It was too much of a coincidence as you went past it. As to why it screamed…" Navi shrugged her tiny shoulders "Maybe you hurt it."

Links eyes twinkled "Your money is on the tree eh?" Navi nodded slowly trying to see where Link was going with this. "Pray tell, how much money would you say is on the tree?"

"Damn you!!" she cried "I've lost too much money to you all ready, but my fairy senses are tingling so I feel confident. 50 rupees?"

"Deal." Smirked Link. "How do you think I hurt it? I didn't touch it at all"

"Maybe you did" said Navi flying down and landing on Link's shoulder. "You see those long thin branches on the floor. Maybe you stood on one."

Link paused for a moment and looked thoughtful before turning to Navi. Without taking his eyes off her, he slowly raised his right booted foot and brought it crashing down on top of a Vine. The same unearthly shriek echoed throughout the forest room again as the vine writhed around in agony on the floor. Almost instantaneously two of the thick vines shot out from the tree aiming straight for Links chest, said blonde hylian leapt into action bringing his shield round to block the first and swinging his sword down to sever the other one before back flipping to a safe distance away with his shield raised in front of him in his favourite spin slash position. Navi jumped in fright on Links shoulder causing her to fall before her wings kicked in.

"GIT!!" yelled Navi. "Warn me when you're going to do that!!"

Link normally would have answered but he was busy channelling magic into his sword to unleash a wave of power directly into the tree in front of him. Link watched as the vines started to thrash in anger at being disturbed. As Link watched the vines began to wrap themselves around 4 very thick vines that seemed stronger than all of the others. As the vines wrapped themselves round and Link could only watch in awe as they began forming a hylian shape with the four thick vines acting as its main limbs with the body becoming a giant mass of vines. The main body wrenched itself free from the main tree with the limbs and head still embedded in. as sudden as the scream the vines suddenly stopped thrashing as Link focused more power into his sword. Link looked on as a head suddenly snapped forward rolling itself free of the tree. The black eyes looked round and focused in on Link before snapping into a vicious red colour. The creature's limbs suddenly wrenched themselves free and the right arm shot forward smashing into Link's shield as the Hero unleashed the pent up energy inside the Master Sword. The Vines down the creatures arms shredded as the beast let out a roar of anger and considerable pain as Link leapt back to a safe distance with Navi accompanying him. Link watched as the vines on the creatures arm suddenly grew back replacing all the vines that had been destroyed by the spin slash.

"What is that thing Navi?"

"It's a Tentacular. There creatures made of manifested vines. You need to destroy its core to kill it as it can regenerate all of its Limbs".

The Tentacular roared and leapt at the hero swinging its newly regenerated vine at him Link hastily raised his sword to stop the attack gasping with surprise when he realises the vine he strikes has been sharpened to a lethal point.

"It has free control over all of the vines and it can change them as to however it suits him." Link responded by ducking under a swing with the left vines and smashing his shield into the creatures head causing it to recoil in pain and give Link a chance to leap away from it and regroup. The Tentacular itself staggered back bringing its head back to its proper position before roaring in agony. Link held his ground as the creature lased its vines forward. Link through his shield forward to take one strike while sidestepping to avoid the second before bringing his sword down and severing the vines that had his torso as a target. Link watched on in silence as the creature roared in pain and regenerated its Limbs flexing them once more.

"Again" Said Navi from the depths of Link's cap "It can regenerate its limbs. Do you not listen to anything I say?"

Link didn't respond but instead had a serious look on his face as the creature used its vines to leap over the top if him and come crashing down with one its feet turned to a point as sharp as a spear. Link quickly took a small jump backwards before Leaping forward and driving his sword straight through its chest. The Tentacular Roared in pain but, to both Link and Navi's surprise, the creature didn't start getting consumed by fire as the rest of Ganon's creatures had when he defeated them in the past. The Tentacular suddenly stopped screaming and brought one of its main vines forward wrapping it around the Hylians waist and lifting him into the air before it began beating him across his face and chest with its thick vine before bringing the vine to stab him through the heart. Link gritted his teeth through his pain and brought his shield around across his opponents face causing the creature to grunt in pain and loosen its grip. Link took full advantage of the creature's momentary pain and kicked the hilt of the Master Sword which was still embedded in the Tentacular's chest before bringing his boot up and across the creatures face causing it to drop him. Link lunged forward grasping the hilt of the legendary sword and wrenching it free of the creatures' chest in a horizontal slash. Link, sword in hand, then retreated to a safer distance.

"Sword pierced the chest, but it's still going. Why didn't it work?" the hero asked his partner

"The chest is definitely the weak point. As to why the sword didn't work … I have no idea. Maybe its drawing power from the seal so it doesn't get hurt by pure magic".

"But then why did the sword in it hurt?"

"You shoved steal through its chest. Couldn't have felt nice."

Link simply thought on as he watched the creature heal itself from the stab wound in its chest by growing more vines.

'How do I defeat a plant?' he thought to himself. The creature shot out one of tentacles which caused Link to twist violently to the side to dodge. The vine itself still caught Links tunic causing some of his Deku Sticks to fall out. Link swung his sword round severing the vine and crouching to dodge the second vine that went whipping past his head before bringing his sword down and pinning the vine into the ground. Looking up to see the expression on the creatures face and was rewarded with a look of raw agony on the creatures face.

'Pain' Link thought 'But not enough to finish it. What is grass weak against?'

"What is the grass element weak against?" He yelled at Navi wrenching his sword free and grabbing his Longshot.

"Grass? Well Fire burns through wood so that might work"

Link responded by firing his Longshot straight at the branch of a large tree reeling himself in so that he was disguised by his Forest Green Tunic. The Tentacular roared and released hundreds of Vines from its chest sending them in the direction it had last scene its blonde nemesis. Unable to rely on its sight anymore it was forced to rely on either random stabbing or its sense of hearing. The Tentacular shot vines out at every part of the tree before retracting them allowing them to hover around its body there sharpened points ready to penetrate any target that it heard.

Link crouched in the branch of a separate tree stayed very still attempting to come up with a plan. Asking Navi was out of the question as the Tentacular would here him speak and resort with hundreds of pointy things straight to the body. Looking around him it was obvious that he could blend in well using his Forest Tunic and that a well aimed Fire Arrow would more than likely destroy the Tentacular but the noise he would make drawing his bow channelling magic into the arrow will result in him being mounted on a wall in Ganon's Bedroom. Looking around Link tried to spot something that he could use to aid him in his battle with the creature and his piercing blue eyes fell on the Deku Stick that was dropped from his tunic. Thinking quickly Link glanced at the Tentacular and silently pulled another of the long wooden sticks from his tunic. A devilish grin spread over his face as he took aim and threw the Deku Stick at a tree about 12 yards from the Tree he was currently hiding in. Reacting to the noise the Tentacular turned and shot off all of its ready primed Vines straight at the Tree that the Stick had impacted on. Link smirked as the creature had reacted just the way he had hoped and reacted on the sound alone. Link watched as the creature retracted its lethal vines and inspected them to see if any of them were stained with Hylian blood. Seeing that they weren't the Tentacular roared in pure venom that Link had managed to avoid its attack and went back to listening for its opponent. Link smirked and drew another Deku stick along with his bow. Link took a moment to compose him. If this was going to work, it would require split second timing. Grabbing the Deku Stick Link hurled it with all his might straight at a tree causing it to break with an almighty crack. Once again the Tentacular blasted off its vines at the centre of the noise. As soon as Link heard the crack of the Stick he grabbed his bow and aimed an arrow straight at the creature's chest, summoning fire Magic the arrow head burst into flame and Link let the arrow head fly. Hearing the sound of the Bow string twang the Tentacular span round to see a flaming arrow pierce its own chest. The Tentacular roared in anger and mostly pain its Vines began burning the Tentacular looked at the location that the arrow had come from to see Link swinging using his longshot with the Master Sword ready to sever its head. The Tentacular raised one of its vines in a feeble attempt to defend itself but the Master Sword severed through them like a hot knife through butter before severing the head of the Tentacular. The Creatures head hit the ground and rolled as it roared once more before being consumed by a ghostly green fire, the creatures body then sagged to its knees before it flopped forward onto its chest, the fire caused by the fire arrow changed from its normal earthy red to a ghostly green as the creature decayed away.

Link watched the Tentacular dissipate as he retracted his Longshot from the tree, as he sheathed all of his weapons, He heard Navi fly over to him "Not bad at all partner, making use of the lack of visibility to destroy him. All we need to do now is find the seal"

"True" said Link looking around. "Where do you think it is?"

"Hrmm try back at the tree where we first saw..." Navi's Advice was cut off by several shrill bestial roars sounding from throughout the room. Link instinctively drew the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield to prepare himself.

"What now?" he asked Navi before diving away as more Vines came shooting towards him from all directions. The Vines remained taught for a few moments before they all retracted back to their original Directions. Link stood up and looked around to see more Tentaculars coming at him from all angles.

"Oh that's fair!" groaned Link. "Now I've got to fight a whole heard of these things?" Link took off at a run towards the closest one ducking, diving and rolling underneath repeated vine attacks before stabbing his sword through the creature's chest before wrenching it free and reverse stabbing through one that had followed him while raising his shield to dodge more attacks.

"Navi. Plan Now!!"

"Fire" she yelled back. Links mind raced as more of the creatures swarmed around him. All the creatures formed a tight ring around him. They raised their vines and levelled them at him before roaring in triumph. Link fell down onto one knee pulling a crystal from his Tunic as the vines soared over his head.

"Dins Fire!" Roared Link squeezing the crystal and channelling magic power into the crystal. The crystal warped with energy and a large domed fireball emerged from it engulfing all the Tentaculars and any surrounding trees. The creatures roared in pain and anger as the sacred fire wracked their bodies. The Tentaculars all collapsed to the ground as the trees in the room began burning to the ground. Link kept channelling his magic into the crystal to increase the size of the fire dome to burn all the trees and any potential Tentaculars that may still be hiding.

Link rose up unclenching his fist from around his crystal and placing it back into his tunic. He stood and watched as the creatures were consumed along with the trees by the ghostly green fire than was emitted from the dying forms of both Tentaculars and the trees as they burned until only ash was left. With no trees left standing Link realised that he was in the middle of the room. A Blinding green light originated from above Links head and he back-flipped out of the way. Appearing in front of him was a red orb imprisoned in a glowing Green word word wenergy vortex.

"Is this the seal?" Link asked Navi.

"I can sense the dark energy coming from it, hit it with a Light Arrow!"

"Aye-aye captain" Link said drawing his bow and notching an arrow. As Link channelled magic down the shaft the arrow head flashed to a yellow colour to show it was ready to fire. Link let the arrow fly straight into the seal causing it to shatter. The Red core of the seal began glowing with green energy and a ghostly image of Saria appeared in front of Link.

"The Forest Barrier is dispelled. Hurry up Link!!"

Link grinned his thanks at Saria who smiled back at him before changing into a ball of Green Light and flying straight at Links chest.

Opening his Eyes Link found that he was back in the main circle room of the Chamber. As he watched Link noticed the green energy strand above the door begin to waver and fade before stopping all together, Link then noticed the sacred medallion that he had received the first time he had rescued Saria from Phantom Ganon had reformed on the pendant around his neck. As the Seal formed Link could feel his power restoring itself back to full.

Link grinned as he looked at Navi "What's next?" he asked before proceeding to the door marked with the Water symbol on it.

"Oh by the way" Link said looking across at Navi as he walked to the door. "I'll put your 50 rupees on your tab shall I?"

"Woah woah woah," said Navi "What 50 rupees? The only bet I made, I won."

"And which bet, pray tell would that be?" Link said stopping and leaning against the door to the Water room

"The bet that it was the tree screaming. Which, need I remind you, it was."

"Ah Navi. Think back. It was not the tree that was screaming at all was it." Link stopped as a puzzled look crossed Navi's Tiny features "It was the Tentacular that was screaming not the tree" he finished with a broad grin. Rage clouded Navi's features as she failed to find a flaw in Link's logic

"YOU UNBEARABLE GIT!" she seethed.

Link merely chuckled before holding up his hands in a calming gesture as Navi buzzed about angrily. "Make you a deal." He said gesturing to the water door he was leaning on. "Double or nothing"

Navi paused her tirade of anger and looked thoughtful. "Ok then. I think this one will be a monster of some kind. If it isn't a monster, I owe you 100 rupees. If it isn't, we're even."

"Deal" said Link opening up the door. Link threw one glance and the Forest barrier door before trailing his gaze to the thin blue line above the water door.

"One down. Five to go"

Authors Note

ARGHHH this chapter gave major trouble to write as I kept writing parts then thinking how it would be far better to make him do something else instead. That and I've had work, a LDR and a friend with issues. Not to mention (FINALLY) getting my own laptop and transferring all of my school work, music and various other documents across to it.

Anyway rant over please Read and Review. I'm Going to California on the 5th so I'll hopefully get some work done on the other chapters or stories while I'm waiting either at the airports or while I'm sunning myself in my aunts garden.


End file.
